


Finding You by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Re-read (yet again) & corrected typos now, too:  An answer to a challenge that I'm surprised I thought up a story for! Don't usually go for Nu!Kirk/Spock/Prime - but this does have that in it, although each of them is still more truly T'hy'la with their original Jim and Spock, respectively. Nu!Spock is entenched in a relationship with Uhura, whom he does care about - but they're not really meant for each other. He's a little later to the party than Jim, but he does realise, and has done for some years already, that he's in love with Jim. Spock Prime is surprised when he goes through another Pon Farr since he thought they were over with. He and Nu!Jim are even more surprised when they find out otherwise O.A.P Spock is pregnant! The baby needs transferring to someone who stands a better chance of carrying it to term, because Spock Prime is dying from his old age. Will it be Uhura who gets the baby? Will it be another Vulcan, or will Jim be able to carry his and Spock Prime's child?? More story after the fact as well...Categories: FictionCharacters: McCoy, SarekCrossover Fandom: NoneGenres: Kirk/Spock Pre-Slash, Kirk/Spock Slash, Kirk/Spock!Prime SlashOther Languages: NoneStory Type: Angst, Erotica, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, MPREG, RomanceTrope (OPTIONAL): Bottom Kirk, Bottom Spock, Hurt Spock, Pon FarrUniverse: Abrams Universe, AU Alternate UniverseWarnings: Major character deathChallenges: Choices, Grief and LifeSeries: NoneChapters: 1 Table of ContentsCompleted: Yes Word count: 6627 Read Count: 550





	

**Author's Note:**

> Re-read (yet again) & corrected typos now, too:  An answer to a challenge that I'm surprised I thought up a story for! Don't usually go for Nu!Kirk/Spock/Prime - but this does have that in it, although each of them is still more truly T'hy'la with their original Jim and Spock, respectively. Nu!Spock is entenched in a relationship with Uhura, whom he does care about - but they're not really meant for each other. He's a little later to the party than Jim, but he does realise, and has done for some years already, that he's in love with Jim. Spock Prime is surprised when he goes through another Pon Farr since he thought they were over with. He and Nu!Jim are even more surprised when they find out otherwise O.A.P Spock is pregnant! The baby needs transferring to someone who stands a better chance of carrying it to term, because Spock Prime is dying from his old age. Will it be Uhura who gets the baby? Will it be another Vulcan, or will Jim be able to carry his and Spock Prime's child?? More story after the fact as well...
> 
> Categories: Fiction   
> Characters: McCoy, Sarek  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: Kirk/Spock Pre-Slash, Kirk/Spock Slash, Kirk/Spock!Prime Slash  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Angst, Erotica, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, MPREG, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): Bottom Kirk, Bottom Spock, Hurt Spock, Pon Farr  
> Universe: Abrams Universe, AU Alternate Universe  
> Warnings: Major character death  
> Challenges: Choices, Grief and Life  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 6627 Read Count: 550

  
Finding You by Vulcan Lover

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

Finding You

This story contains mature content that should only be read by adults. This may include explicit violence, explicit sex, language, or adult situations. By proceeding, you certify that you are a legal adult in your country or state of origin.  
[Continue](http://www.ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=6759&warning=1)  



End file.
